


seasons of love

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Idiots in Love, They're soft for each other, and i'm soft for them, idk i guess read to understand, kinda coffee shop au but also not, seasons of love??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: — it’s autumn when Raelle confesses her feelings, but it takes the whole year to understand that she’s been in love with Scylla all along —
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	seasons of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I wrote this one-shot trying to comply with the Raylla Samhain week prompt of 'Autumn vibes', but I see it kinda got out of hand, so you might also consider this as a one-shot on its own. But let's say I managed to fulfill the theme, just for the sake of it. 
> 
> It does touch the autumn vibes, you just have to look for it ;) 
> 
> As usual: 
> 
> \- I don't own these characters or the show  
> \- This is just a work of fiction not intended to damage or offend anyone
> 
> If there's anything left to say, I'll catch you downstairs! :') hope you enjoy

Raelle wipes down the last table and repositions the sugar container on the center, draping the towel over one of her shoulders. 

The relentless cold that’s hitting Boston that January has Raelle blessing the warmth of her workplace and dreading the moment she will have to step outside.

The small bells at the front door jingle and Raelle sighs to herself. 

“We’re about to close.” she says without raising her head.

“Oh uhm sorry I- was wondering if an exception could be made?” the voice asks almost shyly.

Raelle is about to reply that there’s no way she’ll dirty the coffee machine again after cleaning it up for the day, but the pair of eyes in front of her force her to a stop. 

The girl is beautiful and Raelle gulps the words down her throat again. 

Maybe cleaning up the coffee machine _again_ won’t be so bad. Even if she tends to burn herself a lot.

Raelle just nods out of instinct and motions with her head for the brunette to follow her at the counter. 

“Thank you.” the girl sounds genuinely grateful, “I have an assignment due by midnight and I really need to power up before I can finish it.” 

Raelle finally smiles back while she busies herself to take what she needs from the shelves again. 

“College been kicking your ass?” she ventures. 

The girl groans and throws her head back, “I’m usually on top of my classes but this professor is really grinding us down.” 

Raelle chuckles, “You look like it, someone on top of her class I mean.” she comments absentmindedly.

The girl quirks an eyebrow, “That’s a bold endorsement now, and from someone who doesn’t even know me.” 

Raelle catches the teasing smiles and plays along with a smirk of her own, grabbing a marker and a clean paper cup, “Let’s fix that then, what can I get you uhm-”

“Scylla. And I’ll have a mocha with dark chocolate and a sprinkle of hazelnut, please.”

“Scylla,” Raelle repeats writing down, “excellent, I’ll be with you in a second.”

Raelle refuses to let Scylla pay with shrug, claiming that technically they’re already closed and no one will matter. 

And if Scylla blesses her with another dazzling grin, Raelle just thinks that must be her lucky day. 

(when Scylla turns the cup between her hands, she realizes that Raelle has written an encouraging ‘go ace that test!’ and she’s confident she will do just that)

*******

Scylla becomes a regular at the local coffee shop. It’s just outside the campus and not as crammed with students. She likes the peace and she needs the silence to study anyway. 

Seeing Raelle waltzing around tables to bring orders and occasionally stopping by to have a chat with her is just a bonus of the situation. 

She’s not staring, but she notices Raelle actively seeking her gaze at times. And how her apron has more stains than her coworkers, or how she wishes people a good day and actually means it, or how often she needs to blow the blonde hair out of her face. 

(Scylla’s not staring but somehow Raelle seems to capture all of her attention)

*******

Raelle knows Scylla’s order by heart, an immediate response to a question not asked. 

She also knows that Scylla’s majoring in sociology and politics, that she has the most hypnotic pair of eyes Raelle has ever seen, that her hair has different shades of colors when they catch the light, and that she’s crushing on her. 

Raelle wonders how come she has never seen her on campus before. She’s sure she would’ve remembered, but Scylla mentions having done a whole year of study in Europe. 

Raelle is so fascinated with every little thing she discovers about Scylla that she starts spending her lunch breaks at her table. 

(and if Abigail teases her afterward, well- Raelle thinks she could live through the assault.)

*******

“I think I might need a tutor.” 

It’s well into the spring semester when Raelle announces it. 

She’s at her apartment, having a study session with Abigail and Tally and none of them lifts their heads from the books.

“Ask your pretty girl to help you out, isn’t she like crazy smart or somethin’?” Abigail chimes in. 

“Scylla’s not my girl,” Raelle almost stumbles with her words, “we’re just friends, we barely know each other really.”

Abigail rolls her eyes with a condescending smile, “Sure, and I am a witch.”

Raelle frowns, “You don’t make any sense, Bells.”

“Who’s Scylla?” Tally’s interest is suddenly piqued. 

“Oh Raelle didn’t tell you all about her girlfriend?” Abigail continues unbothered, batting her eyelashes, “How pretty her eyes are and how lovely she looks and how good she smells and- oh my god, did you know her name was Greek?”

“That’s enough!” Raelle’s voice towers, sending Abigail in a fit of laughter, while Tally only looks back sweetly. 

“Rae’s got a crush, uh?”

Raelle shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose, “You two, I swear to God, I- ugh, whatever, I’ll sort something out.”

She storms off to go study in her room and closes the door behind her back, missing the rest of the conversation between her friends.

(“Was that too much?” Tally worries, but Abigail only shrugs, “Nah, Rae is just being an idiot, Scylla likes her back)

*******

Abigail’s idea is admittedly good. 

Scylla is smart and she has taken Raelle’s history course just a year before, so her insights would be a valuable help. 

But Raelle is stubborn to ask her. Because asking Scylla would be admitting that Abigail is right, and if Abigail is right Raelle will have to admit to herself that she does have a very-big-very-obvious crush on Scylla. 

(Abigail is right, but hell can freeze over before Raelle will let her have that satisfaction.)

*******

Except that the deadline is closer than Raelle remembers and she powers at Scylla almost last minute. 

“I need your help.”

Scylla widens her eyes while she listens through Raelle’s half-rant but she’s never dismissive, and if she disapproves of Raelle’s poor time management skills she doesn’t show it. 

“I’ll help you.” she waves off Raelle’s third round of apologies and nods in confirmation, “But we need to find a quiet place because the library is packed this time of the semester.” 

Raelle eagerly points around them, “Coffeeshop after closing time? I’ll make your favorite.” she winks and Scylla chuckles at how ridiculous yet sweet that sounds. 

(Scylla pretends coffee is what seals the deal, but she knows she would’ve said yes no matter what. Raelle is magnetic and Scylla is drawn to her like a moth to a flame)

*******

It takes them the whole night, but Raelle finishes her big assignment on time. 

With the caffeine’s effect fully wearing off they both look like they’re ready to collapse anytime. 

So Raelle does a quick job of cleaning up after them and makes it look like no one has been around for hours. 

She’s almost sure Scylla must’ve been dozing off because of how awfully quiet it is, instead she finds those siren eyes on her, tired but ever-present. 

Scylla doesn’t blush at being caught staring, instead she offers a smile so warm and intimate that makes Raelle feel like something truly important and deep is being spoken between them. 

Even in Scylla’s silences there’s always something secret being told and Raelle realizes that all this time Scylla has been quietly handing her the key. 

All she has to do is take it.

Raelle takes Scylla’s hand and leaves their fingers to intertwine together, finding each other like perfectly fitting puzzle pieces.

The gesture coaxes a smile out of Scylla that only grows bigger when Raelle speaks.

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

(Scylla is halfway through sleep already when she thanks Raelle for the ride back, but it jolts them both awake when her goodbye kiss lands on Raelle’s mouth instead of her cheek)

*******

Raelle goes back to Chippewa Cession at the end of the semester.

It’s summer and it’s hot and sticky and she loves her parents, but she already misses Tally and Abigail and their nights spent watching movies and eating junk food. She misses the jokes and how good it felt to have people she could count on that would do anything for her. 

And she misses Scylla. 

Raelle realizes that she has no clear idea of where Scylla went back to because she never really mentioned it. 

But she has her number, written inside the cover of a paperback that Scylla had read and loved while she was abroad and brought with her ever since.

_“It’s borrowing, I promise I won’t forget to give it back.” Raelle insisted._

_Scylla had only rolled her eyes at her, “Just read it, Rae. You’ll give it back when you’re ready to give it back.”_

Raelle opens the book that night and smells through the pages, foolishly hoping to find some trace of Scylla’s scent. 

She’s sure there’s none, but if she closes her eyes Raelle can feel it. Her scent, the gentle hold of her hand, the unforgiving yet warm stare, the sweet grin. 

Raelle falls asleep with the memory of their lips pressed together, a hint of coffee and chocolate still noticeable in Scylla’s mouth.

(Raelle remembers they haven’t talked about the kiss ever again, simply letting it happen like any other event, but Scylla had looked at her like she wanted more. More kisses, more time together, more of Raelle. And maybe she’s wrong, but what if she isn’t?)

*******

Scylla comes to visit Raelle at the Cession while she is road-tripping. 

There’s a friend with her and Raelle is sad at the idea that they will most likely not share some time alone, but Byron is nice and funny and he seems to bring out a wilder side in Scylla. 

Raelle doubles in laughter with him and she brings them both to celebrate the small country festival her city has in summer. 

They dress up fancy for the occasion, Byron and Raelle in suits and Raelle’s mouth go dry as soon as sees Scylla in a dress. 

Byron pats her on the back and whispers in her ear, “Close your mouth, sweetheart.” 

They dance together, and it’s sillier and carefree with Byron, and charged and full of tension with Scylla. 

They spend the whole weekend tiptoeing around what they truly want to do and say. If Byron notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

When it’s time for the two friends to resume the road trip, Byron excuses himself to go and pack the car with everything they might need and gives Raelle an encouraging smile and a thumb up.

Raelle doesn’t exactly know what to say, because she has waited to see Scylla again for weeks and she has missed her more with every single day. But what if it’s not the same for Scylla? 

What if Raelle is just wrong in her assumptions?

Luckily, Scylla gently takes Raelle’s hands between her own and stops her overthinking. 

“Thank you for having us these days, your parents were so nice to us, please tell them goodbye for me.” 

“I will.” Raelle nods solemnly, then she takes a deep breath, “Scyl, look, I- I just- I wanted to-”

“I know, Rae.” Scylla interrupts her, her voice low as if she’s confessing a secret only for the both of them, “Me too.” 

She swiftly sneaks an arm around Raelle’s neck and pulls her close to leave a kiss on her forehead. 

Raelle watches the car until it disappears at the end of the road and even then she remains on the front porch of her house, her mind still reeling from Scylla’s admission and her kiss and everything else that is just Scylla. 

(Raelle is far past the point of crushing and fully in love territory, but she reasons that a few more weeks will give both of them time to understand what they truly feel for each other. After all, she’s seeing Scylla again soon enough)

*******

It’s autumn when Raelle goes back to college life, leaving the Cession behind yet again. 

She decorates her room in the new apartment she’s sharing with Tally and Abigail and the two of them ask endless questions. 

Raelle doesn’t mind because, by now, even Abigail has almost stopped making jokes about her not-so-much-crush on Scylla. 

_Almost._

Tally is her new favorite victim after she starts going out with one of Abigail’s long term friends, Gerit Buttonwood. 

It’s during one of Gerit’s parties that Raelle sees Scylla again. 

It’s both a relief and a shock to her heart. Because Scylla has not mentioned exactly when she would be back.

Scylla is not alone, Raelle can see her leaning against the door frame while a blonde boy is talking to her. They seem amicable enough and Raelle knows she should just turn away and find something else to drink in the kitchen. 

But Raelle hears Scylla laughing and it is physically impossible for her to move, drawn to the sound and fighting against the knot at the pit of her stomach. 

God, jealousy has never suited her. 

She hates feeling like she's playing a losing game and she hates thinking about how the night could end for Scylla and that guy. 

But then Scylla’s gaze seems to catch Raelle’s and there it is the genuine and disarming smile Raelle is so used to see. 

It takes less than a minute, but Scylla excuses herself past the guy and then she’s in front of Raelle. 

“Hey stranger.” she greets, her hand finding Raelle’s in a moment and their fingers perfectly slotting together, “I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“I didn’t know you were even back.” Raelle bites back, and maybe it’s harsher than intended because she sees Scylla’s smile falter and the grasp becomes loose.

“I didn’t want to mess up your plans… I knew you were moving with Tally and Abigail and I figured you’d want some time for yourself.”

“Seriously, Scylla?”

Scylla frowns, caught by surprise by the sudden hostility in Raelle’s tone.

“Raelle, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Raelle sighs and waves it off, “No, it’s stupid- it’s nothing… really, maybe I should’ve stayed home tonight, I’m not in the mood for parties.”

“Do you want me to walk you back?” Scylla offers, her concern sincere and Raelle hates to feel the knot tightening. 

“No, I’ll walk back myself, don’t let me interrupt your night.” she snarks back. 

“Rae, what-”

“I’ll see you around, Scyl.”

Raelle spends the rest of the night ignoring Tally and Abigail’s messages blowing up her phone, her mind only clouded by snapshots of Scylla and that boy laughing together. 

( _i’m not jealous_ , Raelle silently repeats to herself, _she’s not mine._ _Scylla is not something that I can possess._ Then why does Raelle feel irremediably and hopelessly hers?)

*******

The leaves on the trees turn different shades of yellow, red and brown and Raelle loves to create a cozy spot for herself where she can study or listen to music in peace. The outside world blocked by the long branches hiding her from view. 

It’s there that she finds Scylla one day, nervously pacing and torturing her hands in an attempt to calm down. 

“Scyl? What are you doing here?” 

Scylla startles and her worried expression finally melts into something softer at the sight of Raelle. 

“I stopped by the coffee shop a few times, but they told me you were not on shift, so I bumped into Tally but she said she has not seen you since this morning and so I came here… hoping to find you.” 

Raelle is surprised, maybe even impressed by the commitment, but deep down she has learned that Scylla makes time and space in her life for the people and things she cares about. 

“Well, you did find me.” a small smile tugs at Raelle’s lips as she drops her backpack to the ground without much care. 

Scylla nods, but she’s already pacing again and Raelle remains still, only following her with her gaze.

“I’m sorry for not telling you when I would be back but I swear Rae, I didn’t do it to avoid you or- whatever you’ve been thinking. I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“I was,” Raelle hurriedly speaks up, “I am.”

Scylla stares at her inquisitively, her head tilted to the side trying to work out what or when things went wrong. 

“It doesn’t look like it. You made an awfully good job at disappearing lately.” 

Raelle dips her head low and feels shame coloring her cheeks. 

“You seemed busy enough with that boy.” she mutters, finally raising her eyes.

Scylla’s face is a mix of emotions as soon as she catches the words — shock, wonder, elation —

_So that’s what’s been bothering Raelle._

She opens her mouth to speak but Raelle beats her on time, “I’m sorry I- I really don’t know what to say, Scyl… I know it’s not your fault and I didn’t mean to act so- so stupidly-”

“Jealous?” Scylla suffices, a relieved smile now lighting up her face.

“Yeah…” Raelle drags out with dread, “jealous.” 

“Oh Raelle,” Scylla steps closer, closing the distance between their bodies and finding Raelle’s hands.

It’s so easy. It always is between them. The special flow, the magnetic force that seems to push them together. 

Raelle squeezes her eyes shut and groans, “I should’ve just told you, now I made things more complicated.”

Scylla chuckles and brings one of Raelle’s hand to her mouth, leaving a soft kiss on the back of it.

Her stare is so soft and full of love and devotion that Raelle thinks she might cry by the intensity of it. 

“I know a way to make things better.” 

And really, Raelle knows what’s happening before it does, but the anticipation is still building at the pit of her stomach. 

Scylla gently bumps their foreheads together and she’s circling Raelle’s waist. 

Raelle does what she does best, diving headfirst she threads a hand through Scylla’s dark locks before stroking her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. 

It’s so much different from the one they exchanged in front of Scylla’s house or the one Scylla had given her as a parting gift that summer at the Cession. 

Because there’s no more dancing around each other now, no more pretending and waiting.

There’s just Raelle, clinging to the girl she has offered a coffee a long time ago and that has become a steady force in her life. And there’s the same girl kissing her back like her own life depended on it. 

It’s autumn and shielded from the outside world by the colored leaves, with Scylla’s dazzling smile that’s full of promises and mischief, Raelle thinks it might just be her favorite season after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again :') I'm quite pleased to have fulfilled day 2 of the raylla samhain week (more or less) and even tho I am still not sure I'll be able to finish all the prompts, it is nice to try.
> 
> If you reached here it means that you deserve all my love <3 and thanks for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed and see ya soon! Stay safe!


End file.
